Dragon Blaze Wikia:Global Hub/Guides/Which stats should I get on gear
Which stats should I get on gear ? Currently, the 117 raids in legend ch4 gives the best gear. See here for details : http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/Raid#Raids_and_Set_Bonuses This guide details the stats to seek while farming for new gear. See here for details about the way stats work : http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/Stats Weapons Here are the stats you will be looking for on weapons : • Critical damage (can be caped without orange/red stats on it if you have the 1650 coins accessories) • Critical rate (locking max stats here is interesting to reach the cap) • Defense penetration (Max weapon atk or main stat on orb instead for priests) (you can reach the cap without max stats if you have the 1650 coins accessories) • Weapon atk or main stat on offhand weapons otherwise. Boss damage instead of weapon attack on main weapons is sligtly better for PvE. Accuracy for hero PvP. Immunity on the shield (for the allies using a shield) instead of defense accuracy can be interesting too. Note that the base accuracy of the transcended is very high, enabling them to not to need accuracy on weapons. However, accuracy is still a must for deities and keys. If you ever want to lock max stats with the stats lock system (link), focus on weapon attack and main stat, eventually crit rate, since the other stats can be caped easily. Armors Here are the stats you will be looking for on armors : • Critical damage reduction (less needed for pve) • Immunity • Ally’s basic stat (STA/STR/INT/DEX) (it is important to get a maximum stat there for PvE, in order to have more DPS) (get a max roll on it, then lock it and recombine until you get all 3 stats needed • Stamina (Maximum HP for hero modes, since it scales better than STA on deities) or debuff resist On one of the armors, getting some Debuff resistance instead of Immunity or Critical damage reduction is pretty useful. It is even more important for pve, as critical damage reduction is less important. Note that the HP difference between the maximum HP stat and STA is relatively low on transcended, as they start with a massive pool of HP, making the difference between those stats neglectible. As a consequence, getting maximum HP on several equipments may be relevant as long as you play in hero mode. Misc The accessories to use are the lv100 U Celestial Battle Earrings for most allies, the farmable rings or the accessories you acquire for collecting all units of a same race are good for priests. Other accessories such as the rewards for acquring all keys of a certain race at a certain enhancement state may be played as well, same goes with the real money accessories. See here for more information about accessories : http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/Accessories Atm, with 117 gear and the right accessories, the goal is to get at least a bonus of 1000% crit dmg, 70% crit rate, 170% def pen (except priest), 85% immunity, 95% crit dmg decrease and 35% debuff reduction. Stats such as HP, def, atk, etc… depend on a few other factors : class, jewels, title, skills, costume... That is why there is not any general cap to aim for given here.